Black Actress Television Chronology
1960's 1966 * Nichelle Nichols, Star Trek: The Original Series, Uhura 1967 *Nichelle Nichols, Star Trek: The Original Series, Uhura (Mirror)** 1969 *Dolores Mantez, Randall and Hopkirk (Deceased), Happy Lee** 1970's 1970 * Dolores Mantez, UFO, Nina Barry *Vonetta McGee, The Norliss Tapes*, Mme. Jeckiel 1971 *Denise Nicholas, Night Gallery, Kyro** 1973 *Thelma Carpenter, The Devil's Daughter*, Margaret Poole 1978 * Josette Simon, Blake's 7, Dayna Mellanby *Gay Thomas-Wilson, Battlestar Galactica (1978 TV Series), 3rd Girl Warrior** 1979 *Sheryl Lee Ralph, Wonder Woman, Bobbie** 1980's 1981 *Shari Belafonte, ABC Weekend Special, Unknown character** 1982 * Lorena Gale, Visiting Hours, Nurse** *Alfre Woodard, Tucker's Witch, Marsha Fulbright 1983 *Lynne Moody, Just Our Luck, Alana** 1984 *Sheryl Lee Ralph, V (1984 TV Series), Glenna** 1985 * Shari Belafonte, The Midnight Hour, Melissa Cavender *Alfre Woodard, Faerie Tale Theatre, Princess Lovinia *Rosanna Carter, Tales from the Darkside, Mrs McNeill 1986 * Rosalind Cash, Knight Rider, Harana** *Galyn Gorg, Amazing Stories, Ms. Eyeful** 1987 * Lorena Gale, The Return of the Shaggy Dog*, Extra: Officer No 2** * Rosalind Cash, Highway to Heaven, Ellie Livingston** *Naomie Harris, Simon and the Witch, Joyce** *Lynne Moody, Outlaws, Unknown** *Sheryl Lee Ralph, Amazing Stories, Show Singer** 1988 * Whoopi Goldberg, Star Trek: The Next Generation, Guinan 1989 * L. Scott Caldwell, Alien Nation, Lyddie** *Erika Alexander, The Mahabharata*, Hidimbi** *Gay Thomas-Wilson, Freddy's Nightmares, Lynette** *Naomie Harris, Erasmus Microman, Millie** *S. Epatha Merkerson, CBS Summer Playhouse, Jimmie** 1990's 1990 * CCH Pounder, Psycho IV: The Beginning*, Fran Ambrose * Galyn Gorg, Twin Peaks, Nancy O'Reilly *Shari Belafonte, Gravedale High, Blanche** 1991 * Shari Belafonte, Beyond Reality, Laura Wingate * Lanei Chapman, Star Trek: The Next Generation, Ensign Sariel Rager** *Vonetta McGee, Brother Future*, Mortilla *Whoopi Goldberg, Tales from the Crypt, Herself/Peligre 1992 * S. Epatha Merkerson, Mann & Machine, Captain Margaret Claghorn * Lorena Gale, Highlander, Woman** * Rachel Luttrell, Forever Knight, Norma Alves** * Cathy Tyson, Angels*, Frances 1993 * Elise Neal, SeaQuest DSV, J.J. Fredericks * Felecia M. Bell, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Jennifer Sisko** * L. Scott Campbell, Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman, Carol Sherman** * Lorena Gale, The X-Files, Ellen Bledsoe** * Rosalind Cash, Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman, Judge Angela Diggs** * Salli Richardson-Whitfield, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Fenna/Nadell** * Salli Richardson-Whitfield, Space Rangers, Unknown** *Gina Ravera, Star Trek: The Next Generation, Ensign Tyler** 1994 * Ruby Dee, The Stand*, Mother Abigail Freemantle * Galyn Gorg, M.A.N.T.I.S. (TV Series), Lt. Leora Maxwell *Karan Ashley, Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers, Aisha Campbell/The Yellow Power Ranger * Gina Torres, M.A.N.T.I.S. (TV Film)*, Dr. Amy Ellis * Lorena Gale, M.A.N.T.I.S. (TV Series), Lynette * Lorena Gale, The X-Files, Nurse Wilkins** * Marjean Holden, Tales from the Crypt, Andrea Johnson** *Naomie Harris, The Tomorrow People, Ami Jackson *Alfre Woodard, Aliens For Breakfast, Unknown *Sheryl Lee Ralph, Witch Hunt* Hypolyta Kropotkin 1995 * Lanei Chapman, Space: Above and Beyond, Lt. Vanessa Damphousse * Tembi Locke, Sliders, Dr. Diana Davis * Cynthia Martells, Strange Luck, Dr. Anne Richter * Felecia M. Bell, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Jennifer Sisko (Mirror)** * Lorena Gale, Deadlocked: Escape from Zone 14*, Appeals Judge** * Lorena Gale, Ebbie*, Rita/Ghost of Christmas Present** *Adjoa Andoh, The Tomorrow People, Amanda Jones** *Galyn Gorg, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Korena** *Nichelle Nichols, Adventures of Captain Zoom in Outer Space, Sagan, High Priestess of Pangea' *N'Bushe Wright, American Gothic, Cheryl Truelane** *Lynne Moody, Escape to Witch Mountain*, Lindsay Brown *Gina Ravera, W.E.I.R.D. World*, Dr. Patty Provost 1996 * Dawn Stern, Viper, Allie Farrow * Robbi Chong, Poltergeist: The Legacy, Alexandra Moreau * CCH Pounder, Millennium, Cheryl Andrews * Simbi Khali, 3rd Rock From the Sun, Nina Campbell * Nakia Burrise, Power Rangers Zeo, Tanya Sloan/Yellow Zeo Ranger * Nakia Burrise, Might Morphin' Power Rangers, Tanya Sloan * L. Scott Campbell, The Pretender, Gwen Porter** * Merrin Dungey, Babylon 5, Security Guard #2** * Tembi Locke, Star Command, Ens. Meg Dundee *Galyn Gorg, Xena: Warrior Princess, Helen of Troy** *Galyn Gorg, Hercules: The Legendary Journeys, Anuket** *Galyn Gorg, Star Trek: Voyager, Nori** *Gay Thomas-Wilson, The Pretender, Lt. Janice Gant** *Alfre Woodard, Special Report: Journey to Mars, Tamara O'Neill *Alfre Woodard, Gulliver's Travels*, Unknown character type: Queen of Brobdingnag 1997 * Felecia M. Bell, Night Man, Jessica Rodgers * CCH Pounder, House of Frankenstein, Dr. Shauna Kendall * Nakia Burrise, Power Rangers Turbo, Tanya Sloan/Yellow Turbo Ranger *Brandy, Cinderella*, Cinderella * Natalie Desselle, Cinderella*, Minerva * Whoopi Goldberg, Cinderella*, Queen Constantina * Whitney Houston, Cinderella*, Fairy Godmother * Gabrielle Union, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, N'Garen** * Lanei Chapman, The Pretender, Julie Thornton** * Lorena Gale, The X-Files, The Attorney** * Lorena Gale, Millennium, Dr. Patricia Moss** * Marjean Holden, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine,Stolzoff** *Felecia M. Bell, NightMan*, Unknown** *Gay Thomas-Wilson, Early Edition, Mrs. Matthews** *Salli Richardson-Whitfield, Stargate SG-1, Drey'auc** 1998 * Gay Thomas-Wilson, Mercy Point, Dr. Rema Cook * Lorena Gale, The Sentinel, Maggie Chandler** * Lorena Gale, Sleepwalkers, Unknown * Lorena Gale, Honey, I Shrunk the Kids: The TV Show, Unknown** * Lorena Gale, First Wave, Allice Gundry** * Megalyn Echikunwoke, Creature*, Elizabeth * Rachel Luttrell, Sleepwalkers, Unknown ** * Salli Richardson-Whitfield, Mercy Point, Kim * Shari Belafonte, Babylon 5: Thirdspace, Elizabeth Trent * Adina Porter, Brimstone, Rachel** *Aisha Tyler, The Pretender, Angela Somerset** *Elise Neal, Fantasy Island, Catherine** *Enya Flack, Ally McBeal, Kimba** *Lisa Gay Hamilton, Ally McBeal, Rebecca Washington** *Whoopi Goldberg, A Knight in Camelot*, Dr. Vivien Morgan *Salli Richardson-Whitfield, The Pretender, Cynthia Sloan* 1999 * Marjean Holden, Crusade, Dr. Sarah Chambers * L. Scott Campbell, The Last Man on Planet Earth*, Ester, Hope's Professor * Lorena Gale, Zenon: Girl of the 21st Century, Mrs. Ready** * Lorena Gale, Seven Days, Madame Marie** * Marjean Holden, Babylon 5: A Call to Arms, Earthforce Navigator** * Merrin Dungey, G vs E, Rebecca Clemens** * Robbi Chong, The Outer Limits, Teresita Arboleda * Robbi Chong, The Outer Limits, Hope Wilson * Klea Scott, Millennium, Agent Emma Hollis *Whoopi Goldberg, The Magical Legend of the Leprechauns*, The Grand Banshee *Whoopi Goldberg, Alice in Wonderland*, Cheshire Cat *Sheryl Lee Ralph, Sabrina, the Teenage Witch, Zsa Zsa Goowhiggie** 2000's 2000 * Lizette Carrion, FreakyLinks, Lan Williams * Gina Torres, Cleopatra 2525, Helen “Hel” Carter * Valarie Rae Miller, Dark Angel, "Original Cindy" (Cynthia McEachin) * April Weeden-Washington, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Subway Slayer** * Gabrielle Union, The Others, Lindsay** * Kandyse McClure, Level 9, Megan** * Lorena Gale, Mysterious Ways, Mother/Homeless Woman** * Lorena Gale, Stargate SG-1, Curator** * Marjean Holden, BeastMaster, Arina *Cynthia Martells, The X-Files, District Attorney Carter** *Nichelle Nichols, G vs E, Henry's Mother** *Mary Alice, Touched by an Angel, Georgia Bishop** 2001 * Enya Flack, Black Scorpion, Tender Lovin' (Veronica) * Margo Moorer, Sheena, Kali * Kema Nikia, Sheena, Villager * Merrin Dungey, Alias, Francie Calfo * Nakia Burrise, Sabrina, the Teenage Witch, Female Patron** * Kandyse McClure, The Outer Limits, Brianna Lake** * Lorena Gale, Dark Angel, Teacher** * Lorena Gale, Twice Upon a Christmas*, Mrs. Tilly** * Marjean Holden, Code Red, Lt. Joyce Darwin * Merrin Dungey, Odessa or Bust, Disgruntled Diner** * Rachel Luttrell, Charmed, Janna, Second Witch** *Dawn Stern, Beyond Belief: Fact or Fiction, Alana White** 2002 * Gina Torres, Firefly, Zoe Washburne * Merrin Dungey, Alias, Allison Doren * Kandyse McClure, Dark Angel, Annie Fisher** * Kandyse McClure, Jeremiah, Elizabeth** * Kandyse McClure, Mysterious Ways, Julie** * Kandyse McClure, Carrie*, Sue Snell * Lorena Gale, Living with the Dead*, Midge's Grandmother** * Lorena Gale, Mr. St. Nick*, Ms. Lange** * Lorena Gale, Shadow Realm, D.A. Clarkson** * Megalyn Echikunwoke, Sheena, Janel** * Rachel Luttrell, Touched by an Angel, Marla** * Tawny Cypress, The Time Tunnel*, J.D. *Dawn Stern, Star Trek: Enterprise, Latia Female** *Naomie Harris, Dinotopia, Romana** *Gina Ravera, Saint Sinner*, Det. Rachel Dressler 2003 * Lorena Gale, Battlestar Galactica (Miniseries)*, Elosha * Kandyse McClure, Battlestar Galactica (Miniseries)*, Anastasia (Dee) Dualla * Jasmine Guy, Dead Like Me, Roxy Harvey * K.D. Aubert, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Nikkie Wood** * Kandyse McClure, The Twilight Zone, Gwen (The Twilight Zone)** * Kandyse McClure, Jake 2.0, Anna** * Lorena Gale, The Dead Zone, Rose Lewis** * Lorena Gale, Dead Like Me, Dr. Janice Hanson** * Lorena Gale, Smallville, Dr. Claire Foster** * Lorena Gale, Premonition*, Captain Gloria Smith * Megalyn Echikunwoke, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Vaughne** *Tembi Locke, Touched by an Angel, Amanda** *Dawn Stern, Starhunter, Callista (Callie) Larkadia *Alfre Woodard, Static Shock, Voice: Jean Hawkins** *Alfre Woodard, A Wrinkle in Time, Mrs. Whatsit *Gina Ravera, Miracles, Raina Bauer** *Gina Ravera, Charmed, Mary** *Angel Coulby, The Second Coming*, PC Louise Fraser** 2004 * Lorena Gale, Battlestar Galactica (2004 TV Series), Elosha * Kandyse McClure, Battlestar Galactica (2004 TV Series), Anastasia (Dee) Dualla * L. Scott Caldwell, Lost, Rose Nadler * Kandyse McClure, Andromeda, Zara** * Lorena Gale, Tru Calling, Front desk Nurse** * Lorena Gale, Kingdom Hospital, MRI Technician** * Megalyn Echikunwoke, Veronica Mars, Rain/Debbie * Rachel Luttrell, Stargate Atlantis, Teyla Emmagan * Viola Davis, Century City, Hannah Crane *Felecia M. Bell, Smallville, Judge Abigail Ross** *Klea Scott, Century City, Dr. Sylvie Hill** 2005 * Aisha Tyler, Ghost Whisperer, Andrea Marino * Gabrielle Union, Night Stalker, Perri Reed * Kandyse McClure, Smallville, Harmony** *Lynne Moody, Alias, Rosemary** 2006 * Salli Richardson-Whitfield, Eureka, Allison Blake * Salli Richardson-Whitfield, Eureka: Hide and Seek*, Allison Blake * Tawny Cypress, Heroes, Simone Deveaux * Lorena Gale, Supernatural, Landlady** * Megalyn Echikunwoke, Supernatural, Cassie Robinson** * Megalyn Echikunwoke, The 4400, Isabelle Tyler *Angel Coulby, Doctor Who, Katherine** 2007 * Freema Agyeman, Doctor Who, Martha Jones * Adjoa Andoh, Doctor Who, Francine Jones * Gugu Mbatha-Raw, Doctor Who, Tish Jones * Dana Davis, Heroes, Monica Dawson * Nichelle Nichols, Heroes, Nana Dawson * Valarie Rae Miller, Reaper, Josie * Rutina Wesley, True Blood, Tara Thornton * Adina Porter, True Blood, Lettie Mae Thornton * Kandyse McClure, Battlestar Galactica: Razor*, Anastasia (Dee) Dualla** * Lenora Crichlow, Doctor Who, Cheen** * Lorena Gale, Masters of Science Fiction, Mary - Mother** * Lorena Gale, Bionic Woman, Mrs. Buezy** * Lorena Gale, The 4400, Cora Thompkins** * Erica N. Tazel, Jerico, Jessica Williams** 2008 * Freema Agyeman, Torchwood, Martha Jones * Viola Davis, The Andromeda Strain*, Dr. Charlene Barton * Jasika Nicole, Fringe, Astrid Farnsworth * Kandyse McClure, Reaper, Cassidy * Kandyse McClure, Sanctuary, Meg** * Lizette Carrion, Medium, Cashier** *Aisha Tyler, Bedtime Stories, Donna Hynde** *Dawn Stern, Eleventh Hour, Dr. Lisa Richards** *Freema Agyeman, Survivors, Jenny Walsh** *Rosario Dawson, Gemini Division, Anna Diaz *Angel Coulby, Merlin, Gwen 2009 * Lenora Crichlow, Being Human, Annie * Gabrielle Union, FlashForward, Zoey Andata * CCH Pounder, Warehouse 13, Mrs. Irene Frederic * Genelle Williams, Warehouse 13, Leena * Katerina Graham, The Vampire Diaries, Bonnie Bennett * Jasmine Guy, The Vampire Diaries, Sheila Bennett * Bianca Lawson, The Vampire Diaries, Emily Bennett * Gina Torres, The Vampire Diaries, Bree** * Kandyse McClure, Children of the Corn*, Vicki Stanton *Nichelle Nichols, The Cabonauts, CJ Legend * Main Character, Supporting Character, Recurring Character * TV Film, TV Miniseries, TV Short Film, or Webisode ** Guest Star, Minor character, Extra, Voice, or Credit only Category:Science Fiction Category:Fantasy Category:Horror Category:Television 1960s Category:Television 1970s Category:Television 1980s Category:Television 1990s Category:Television 2000s Category:Television 2010s Category:Black Actress Category:Actress Category:Television Category:Chronology Category:sort none